Talk:Conference Call
This gun is crazy! I went back to farm the warrior and used it. Warrior was someting like level 34 and i was 35. I though the damage scaling was just really high. I'm playing as a siren so i get a bit bigger clip size. From this gun 10 shots can take away anywhere from 1/4 to 1/2 of the warrior's lifebar. i tried with a gun that did more damage and it wasnt nearly as effective. Who actually drops this gun? I would love to get one on my own! 05:42, October 2, 2012 (UTC) :The Warrior dropped it for me, along with the Flakker and a host of other goodies.--Executor32 (talk) 14:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Versions 22:31, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Is it worth going back to get the pt1 version of this gun, or am I better off with tvhm blues and purples? I am a level 36 commando and am tired of all the 'new-u's from lack of good gear/skill. 19:12, November 15, 2012 (UTC) Warrior or Jack? The creature with a heightened chance to drop this gun has been listed as the warrior but I think this is a mistake and it is actually Jack. I've had two drops of it from Jack now in four kills, never from the warrior itself in...many. ITT people did not notice it on the ground while they start to fight the warrior and it has been misattributed. 19:50, October 4, 2012 (UTC) It comes from the warrior, it sometimes lands underneath him in a glitch spot. Dibs on misattribution. Even the Bradygames guide I found explicitly states "the first target of the mission The Talon of God". And who does it happen to be? Jack, of course! And I've been farming The Warrior for DAYS now and ain't got a single orange weapon other than the Flakker, which happens to drop from The Warrior himself. Even so, it did only once. The other Legendary I happened to bump into while farming him was most likely a transfusion grenade, but it got stuck under him. 20:27, October 7, 2012 (UTC) : No misattribution. After ~50 repeats (repasting save to speed the process) The Warrior dropped several CCs. It's a relatively low drop rate compared to his other legendary drops (also factor in that he dropped no legendaries at all at least half the time). Jack however dropped NO legendaries at all (even letting Lilith kill him had no discernable effect on his drops). -- Ravenknight 09:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Needs correction Even the guide states that Jack is the one who drops it. I've been farming The Warrior for days now and he only dropped three Legendaries with me so far: Flakker (Used it but sold when it became useless), Leech (couldn't pick it up because it rolled under his neck) and The Impaler (Got it today 3~5 tries after I stashed the Vault Hunter's Relic). And, no, it didn't fall in lava. Rare, Unique and Legendary items doesn't fly as far as ammo and money. Let's do this: why don't 10 players fight The Warrior of Playthrough 1 alone (using the relic) 10 times and then count how many times the Conference Call appeared instead? That would help to narrow down the possibilities. I'll give my share: out of 10 times, he did not drop a single Conference Call. Tsukiyomaru0 (talk) 05:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Strategy guides are written before the game goes gold off either demo versions of the game or developer notes. It is fairly common for things to be incorrect. I have gotten a Conference Call from the Warrior. In theory, any enemy can drop any legendary, albeit with a low percentage. However, given the number of people that actually have got the drop from the Warrior exceeds the people claiming it is Jack (none of whom seem to have it and are only basing it off the guide), the Warrior is the main drop source. 16:12, October 20, 2012 (UTC)M The warrior drops it, but the drop chance is greatly increased while playing the story line, it might only drop during it (speculation) the warrior seems to have a 100% drop rate of a legendary while killed during "talon of god" unless he drops a customization skin. What you can do is play up until your about to call the moonshot for the final kill, jump in the lava and the game will save you up until that point. Go in, hit the moonshot, and if it CC doesn't drop you just exit the game without saving, rince repeat. This works on PS3 atleast but I'm sure it's even easier on PC... 05:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) : I can confirm that he does NOT drop a legendary 100% of the time much less a CC. See my note above for details. -- Ravenknight 09:33, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Possible Name Reference Is this gun a reference to How I Met Your Mother. In one of the later episodes when Marshal and Barney dont want to work the have a "Conference Call" and go up on the roof for a drink. 05:31, November 4, 2012 (UTC) 05:33, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Or you know...it could be that "Hyperion weapons have a corporate theme in Borderlands 2, with the theme of their weapon names being business buzzwords." or at least that seems more likely. Lenorilla (talk) 00:16, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Alternate drop source? Dunno if this is stupid asking but, if this gun can drop from any lootable source, will I eventually get it by farming Terramorphous instead? It's because currently my orange stuff are all incendiary, so farming the Warrior takes a bit longer. Also I only have one other friend to play with, so I guess drop rate might suffer horribly from that. Venom00 (talk) 01:24, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Theoratically, yes. You can get it by farming Terramorphus. However, his loot table is attricious, so you might be better off farming the warrior anyway, even though it may take twice as long, or do chest runs 14:54, November 11, 2012 (UTC)